


Touching You

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to help. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Another old prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching You

**Author's Note:**

> Old prompt fill I'm placing here. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Prompt: Destiel: Dean guiding Cas through his first orgasm

It happens after everything settles back down.  After Metatron is gone, Heaven’s gates open to all of those souls and to Angels once again.  After Abaddon is long dead, and Crowley is back to being a pain in the ass.  After Castiel has his very own Grace back.  

Dean itches.  Killing Abaddon had done something strange to him.  The Mark sort of… whispered to him.  Told him things.  It was tempting, always was, and it was why Castiel had chosen to stay.  While they look in to removing the Mark, or possibly giving it back if they could ever find Cain again, Cas stays with them at the Bunker. 

There isn’t a rush these days.  They take each hunt carefully.  Pick and choose, and hand out the ones they can’t manage on their own to other Hunters.  The network is stronger than ever these days.  It’s pleasant. 

Dean starts hanging back.  He wishes he could go out, take care of things, but it’s harder and harder to ignore the Mark and how it has changed him— like crawling out of Hell all over again.  Cas stays with him while Sam leaves.  They watch films together— the ones the Cas hasn’t seen through Metatron’s eyes, and there are a surprising amount— and TV shows.  They eat junk food, and Cas tells him about how he’s figuring out how to suppress the way his tongue usually takes apart taste molecule by molecule.  He thinks that chocolate tastes better as a human. 

It’s during one of these times, Sam gone from the Bunker, that they kiss for the first time.  Dean stills hates how it happened, hates that he was drunk at the time, and that he barely remembers pressing Cas to the counter in the kitchen and kissing him breathless despite his very Angelic ability to not need to breathe.  It’s one of the reasons he starts to watch his alcohol intake again, starts to drink a bit less even though the less he drinks the more the Mark burns.  

Cas tells him that he’s proud. 

Everything grows from there.  It starts with kisses.  Dean tries not to think about how he’s practically dating with someone he lives with.  With someone he’s known for so long, who he’s watched die and who has raised him from the worst moments in his life.  Or unlife. 

It’s not surprising how quickly things move.  One day they’re sharing shy, gentle kisses, letting their fingers linger when they touch.  The next, they’re in Dean’s room and on his bed, rocking together with the same kind of teen grabiness that Dean thought he’d outgrown years previous.  There is a neediness in both of them— Dean hasn’t let himself touch or be touched like this in so long, and Cas has never felt this in the first place. 

“Dean,” Cas pants, fingers dragging down over his back— their shirts were shed a long time previous; Cas is only in his underwear, and Dean is rutting against him as they share the same breath in nothing but a pair of unzipped jeans.  "Dean, Dean, slow— you gotta slow down.“ 

Dean grunts, nodding, his face pressing to Castiel’s neck.  ”Right, sorry.  You’ve never— Sorry.” 

"It’s okay,” Cas says, a hand sinking into Dean’s hair and stroking.  "I don’t mind.  I want— I want to, but I just… I don’t know how.“ 

Dean pulls back, brows furrowed.  ”You… don’t know how?” 

Castiel gives him a dry look.  ”I know how, but I’ve never—” 

"Right,” Dean nods, looking a bit cowed.  "Right, yeah, of course.“ 

"But I want to." 

"Okay,” Dean nods again and his hands slip down Castiel’s sides.  "How?“ 

Cas squirms a bit, earns a moan from Dean, and then clears his throat.  ”Well… I understand that— that oral sex is especially pleasurable.” 

"It is.” Dean swallows thickly. 

“I’d like it.  If that’s okay." 

"Very." 

And then Dean is kissing down his chest.  His lips are hot against Castiel’s skin, scruff burning faintly in all the right ways.  He makes his way to the waistband of Castiel’s boxers, and palms him through the thin material. 

Cas arches, letting out a ragged sound.  Dean quiets him with a kiss to the hip, muttering soft assurance.  Dean feels a touch of nervousness— he hasn’t sucked cock since he was in his twenties.  But when he nuzzles against the hardness beneath the soft material and smells the musk of him, Dean feels his mouth water and doesn’t think twice. 

Pulling Cas free, his breath hitches at the sight of Castiel’s length— hard and red and already leaking precome— before he wraps his lips around him without a moments hesitation.  Cas jerks up into his mouth with a startled cry, hands rushing to his hair and twining in tight.  Dean tongues over the head of him, gaze flicking up to see the way Castiel is watching him with dark eyes.  

He pulls off just to lick up from base to tip, tongue tracing the thick vein, before taking him in his mouth again.  It’s a heady feeling, having the girth of Castiel’s length resting heavily against his tongue.  He tastes like salt and ozone, and Dean wants nothing more than to bring him off just like this.  Nails scratch over his scalp, and Dean sucks idly at the head of him, a hand petting at Castiel’s hip and the other moving to gently cup his balls.  

"Dean,” Cas rasps, and Dean hums in order to earn a groan.  "I’m not— I won’t—" 

Dean knows what he’s trying to say.  It just makes him suck, greedy, at Castiel’s cock and sink down half way as he pumps over the rest of him gently.  Cas manages to last for a while longer, but then he comes with a sharp sound— echoing and almost inhuman— arching off of Dean’s bed as he spills into his mouth.  

Dean swallows down ever last drop.  

Pulling off with obscenely slick sound, he kisses at Castiel’s hip as his lover trembles.  ”It’s okay.  You did so well, Cas.  You were perfect, you did so good, baby.” 

Castiel pets through his hair, hands shaking slightly, and Dean only realizes how wrecked he’s left this Angel.  It fills him with a strange sense of triumph, knowing that he was the one to do this to him.  ”Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” 

“Nah,” Dean smiles.  "Though it wouldn’t hurt.“ 

"That was… fantastic, Dean.”  Cas mutters and pulls Dean back up his body so that he can kiss the taste of himself out of Dean’s mouth.  "Truly.“ 

Dean’s smile stretches into a grin.  ”Keep praising me like that, and next time I’ll swallow you down.” 

Dean takes a great deal of satisfaction in watching Castiel’s throat work.  ”What about you?” 

"I’m good." 

"Are you certain?" 

"Cas,” Dean kisses him soundly.  "Next time.  I’ll show you how to give a hand job, okay?  For now… for now, I just want to kiss you until I fall asleep.“ 

Castiel smiles and nods.  ”I like the sound of that.” 


End file.
